


Magic in the Air:a twilight/harry potter crossover

by AngelMoline96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Book: New Moon, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: Bella Swan has been keeping a secret from all of her friends, especially the Cullens. She's not really Bella Swan,she's Isabella Potter twin sister to Harry Potter and the second chosen one. when the Cullen's leave, Bella returns for her 5th year. What happens when the cullens show up and discover her secret?
Relationships: Bella Swan/George Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Bella returns

Chapter 1: Bella returns

Bella’s POV:

Well its official the Cullen’s have left me here. I guess they didn’t care about me after all. I sighed as I finished packing up my stuff into my trunk. I thought about everything I never told them or any of my other friends. You see, I'm not really Bella Swan, I’m Isabella Potter. I have a twin brother named Harry and we are the chosen ones in the Wizarding world. Our parents were killed when we were babies by an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill us but the spell backfired, killing him and leaving Harry and I with a lightning shaped scar on our foreheads. Last year Voldemort came back but the minister doesn’t believe Harry and I so to keep us safe our headmaster at Hogwarts decided to split us up. I came to Forks. Harry stayed in London. Dumbledore also helped me disguise myself, making my scar disappear as well as turn my eyes from green to brown. Charlie is in on it of course or at least to a point. I never asked Dumbledore how Charlie fit in but maybe it's for the best I don’t know. I picked up my trunk and walked downstairs. I went over to Charlie and hugged him.

“Thank you Charlie for taking me in and looking out for me.” I said and he smiled.

“You’re welcome Bella. Your mother was a really good friend of mine.” He said and I smiled a little.

“Remus should be here soon to pick you up, I have to go to work now but please write to me so I know how you are doing.” I nodded and gave him another hug.

“Of course I’ll write to you.” I smiled as he walked out of the house. I sat down on the couch and decided to wait for my godfather to get here. I picked up my copy of Romeo and Juliet and began to read it while I waited. 

Remus’s POV:

I was on my way to get my wolf cub Bella and picked up her birthday present on my way out. I then Apparated to Charlie’s house in Forks. A few seconds later I was standing in the living room and saw Bella immersed in a book. I smiled and walked over to her.

“Hello little wolf cub.” I said and she looked up jumping up from her seat and hugged me tightly. I smiled hugging her back, rubbing her back as she started to cry.

“Shh, it’s alright little wolf. It’s just a book.” I said assuming she was crying because of what happens at the end of Romeo and Juliet.

“I-it’s not the book. E-edward broke up with me a-and they all left.” she cried and I held her tighter.

“I’m so sorry little wolf, i wish you didn’t have to go through this heartbreak.” I said rubbing her back. She slowly started to calm down and sighed.

“Why don’t we get to where we’re going and then we can sit and talk more.” I suggested and she nodded grabbing her trunk. I then took her hand and we Apparated to Grimmauld Place. She looked around confused and then looked at me.

“Where are we exactly uncle Remus?” she asked and I took her trunk from her.

“We’re at Sirius’ place. It's the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.” I explained.

“Where is everyone?” 

“Well the Weasley children and Hermione are upstairs,Sirius and the other’s are probably in the dining room discussing order stuff and Arthur and Harry are at the ministry.” she looked at me panicked.

“Why is Harry at the ministry?” 

“Harry used the patronus charm in the presence of your cousin and the ministry is trying to make Harry a bad guy.” i said and she looked down.

“Will they go after me too?” 

“It’s possible little wolf but i promise we will do our best to keep you both safe.” She hugged me and then took her trunk and went upstairs.

Bella’s POV:

As I got upstairs I looked for Hermione, wanting to talk to my best girlfriend. I really needed her to tell me everything was gonna turn out alright, I really didn’t need anything else to happen.Before I knew it I was hurtling myself across the room to hug her. I just needed a moment of peace with my friend before I had to return to the reality of the present. 

"Hiya Bella." She said embracing me as tears rolled down my cheeks once more. 

"You have no idea how much I missed you, and how much I need to tell you." I said as George cleared his throat. 

"I'll make some tea and grab some biscuits from the kitchen, and you can explain what's gotcha all teary eyed Bellaboo." He said as I blushed at the nickname he had given me years ago when we first met. I sat on the bed and Hermione sat next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me. I sighed as George walked back in with the tea. I took a cup and looked up at my friends.

“So what happened?”Geroge asked worriedly and I looked down again. 

“I-it’s complicated.” i said as i traced the scar James left.

George’s POV:

I noticed her tracing something on her wrist and gasped as I realized what it was. It was a bite mark. I glared as I took her hand in mine.

“I’ll kill him.” I said. 

“N-no Edward didn’t do that George, well I mean he did but not really.” she said flustered and I looked at her.

“Please explain.” I said needing some answers. She took a deep breath and looked down.

“You know how Edward and I had started dating and that he’s a vampire. But you don’t know what happened last spring.” she said and i got worried. What wasn’t I told?

“W-what happened?”

“He took me to meet his family and they were all so nice, well except for Rosalie. Then he took me to go watch them play baseball. They can only play when there is a thunderstorm which was honestly pretty cool to watch. I honestly think you and Fred would have liked watching them play as well.” she said looking up at me with a small smile. Then her smile disappeared, replaced with a frown.

“Suddenly, Alice stopped playing which caused everyone to tense, Alice can see the future and she saw three nomad vampires coming. Edward wanted to leave right then but it was too late. So I stayed behind him when they showed up, We learned that their names were Laurent,James and Victoria. they wanted to join the game and since Edward and I were leaving Carlisle allowed it. That’s when things turned bad.” I gave her hand a squeeze to let her know I was here for her.

“Out of nowhere, the wind shifted exposing me as a human which caused James, one of the nomads to decide it would be a great game for him. You see he was a tracker and having this big coven protecting me he took it as a challenge. Which caused me to be taken to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper to hide while the others tried to keep James off our trail so they could kill him. Their plan didn’t work of course James found out where I was and tricked me into meeting him at my old ballet studio. He made me think he had my mom and talked me into meeting him.” she continued taking in a shaky breath.

Bella’s POV:

“Once I got there I realized he didn’t have my mom and that he just said that to lure me away from my protectors. He basically tortured me. He broke my leg and threw me into the wall making my head bleed. That's when Edward and the others showed up. Edward and James fought but James had bitten me starting the transition of me becoming a vampire. Alice and the others killed James as Carlisle tried to stop the bleeding. The burning from James’s bite was horrible but Edward sucked the venom out.” I said tracing the scar and heard George gasp in surprise.

“What happened next Bella? Why are you so broken?” he asked and I tried to fight my tears.

“I-i’m getting there. Edward talked me into going to prom and we went. While we were there I asked him why he didn’t just let the venom spread. If he had, I would have been like him by then. He said he wouldn't make me into a monster even though Alice had seen me become like them. He asked if just having a long happy life with him was enough and I said it was for now.” i shook my head at how stupid i had been.

“We had a good prom and a great summer together. Then my birthday happened. Alice had decided to throw me a party and so Edward took me over to their house and everything was great until I tried opening a gift and got a paper cut.” Hermione let out a small gasp I guess she figured out what happened next but I decided to tell them the next part anyway.

“Jasper lost control and tried to attack me causing Edward to push me into the glass table, which made the bleeding worse. They eventually got Jasper out of the house and away from the blood. Carlisle took me upstairs and stitched me up telling me why Edward didn’t want to change me. Edward then took me home but instead of staying like he normally did he said it was best he go home.” tears started to flow more freely now as i relived the next part.

A week later I got home from school and he was there waiting for me. I immediately knew something was wrong but I thought it was just that it was time for the cullen’s to move on and that I'd have to find a way to tell Charlie I was leaving with them. Boy was I wrong. Edward led me into the forest behind Charlie’s house and told me his family was leaving, that Carlisle was supposed to be ten years older than he looked and people were starting to notice. Slowly I figured out that he didn’t mean I was going with them so I asked and he said he didn’t want me to come and that he didn’t belong in my world and I told him I belonged with him. H-he told me he didn’t want me and that he was sorry he let this go on as long as it had.” George pulled me into his arms and I held onto him as I continued.

“H-he said it would be like if he had never existed and then he left me there in the forest. I tried to go after him and ended up tripping and landing on the forest floor. A few hours later Sam Uley from the reservation found me and brought me back to Charlie’s.It feels like a hole has been punched through my chest.” I sobbed and George held me tighter. 

“I’m so sorry Bella.” I looked up and saw my twin Harry standing there. I immediately ran over to him and he pulled me in for a hug letting me cry.


	2. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and review i'd love to hear your thoughts


End file.
